


Beach (Night)

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Demiromantic Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that Ember Island reveals the true you. "They" have never met Asami Sato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach (Night)

**Author's Note:**

> For Korrasami Week, 2014. Prompt: Beach (night). Korra and Asami are in an established relationship.

Korra sees Asami as she always has - calm, collected, and above all, a beacon of crystalline beauty. The love of her life, really, and Korra lets Asami know every single day. To Korra, it almost seems selfish of Asami to resist loving her back.

The way Asami sees it, however, is less  _resisting_ and more  _happening_ , because while she's certain she doesn't love Korra in the way Korra loves her, she thinks she might, at the very least, love her differently. She feels no longing to touch, to speak, to kiss; rather, she _wants_ Korra; to be able to see her, and think of her, and know that she is hers and they are each others. It isn't romance she craves, but simple presence.

On that first night of Ember Island, they barely acknowledge one another. The thrill of the vacation is what they chalk it up to be, despite their later enlightenment. As days go, this one was unusually quick, and in came rushed nightfall, hardly eager to begin.

An unspoken air of unease settles around Korra and Asami - they've never been alone together, not for an entire night, and it feels to them as if they have the whole island to themselves. Nothing happens, nothing that would make Korra's toes curl and Asami's coffee-cream skin turn dark, but it's as intimate as the women feel they are mature enough to consent to, and the peace of night envelopes them as they lie, curled together in a gentle caress. Sleep reveals their true nature - their naivety, their innocence - and the tension of waking hours ceases to exist.

The coming of dawn brings and end to this, as early-rising Asami untangles herself. From the emotional readings their position held, Korra would assume - as she always did, often a conjecture - but would pretend not to give a care.

Korra, most surprisingly, wakes from the movement, but does not give herself up; instead, opting to observe Asami. Backlit by the rising sun reflecting off calm waters, Asami looks even more of a marble goddess than ever before. They say that Ember Island reveals the true you.  _They_ have never met Asami Sato.

From her vantage point, Asami is no goddess. She is scared, rather, and goddesses are never scared. Goddesses felt passion as Asami had always read about in her mother's novels, and seen on countless silver screens.

Asami sees herself as she always has - cold, careless, and, above all, broken.


End file.
